Gundam SEED: Nations of the Storm
by NEBSparky86
Summary: The Earthsphere is thrown into chaos due to the Bloody Valentine and Murasame Colony Massacre. Few nations have the power to resist the evergrowing aggression of the Atlantic Federation. Based off of Patriot-117's Nation of Ice fic.
1. Chapter 1

AD Calendar

AD2020- After much deliberation, the United Nations announces plans to colonize the Antarctic Continent. In a span of months settlers from the United States of America, European Union, Russian Federation, Australia, and Asia move to colonize the Ice Continent. 13 dome cities are built under the ice using new, advanced thermal equipment, which will evolve into the Cyclops System, while on the surface, Solar Panels, and Power windmills that supply the cities' power are built.

AD2035- After 15 years, and after mining the unlimited amount of resources the settlers ask permission from the UN to Declare Independence. After a month of waiting, the UN permits the 13 districts to declare independence, and the United Republic of Antarctica is born.

AD2045-As Petroleum Resources run out, and environmental pollution worsens, a worldwide economic collapse ensues. The Nations form economic blocs, and the planet becomes divided into a handful of major powers. The Antarctica Republic is unaffected by this, due to the vast amount of resources they have, except they leave the oil resources alone.

AD 2050-Ethnic and religious strife leads to a global conflict known as the Reconstruction War, while the Type S Influenza virus spreads throughout the world. Disease and war produce massive casualties. Refugees begin flooding to the Orb Union, which was founded in 2019, and to the Antarctic Republic. During the War as the Antarctic Republic and Orb Union stayed neutral, they began making communications with each other, making a strong bond.

Cosmic Era

C.E.-16,4.1, - George Glenn is born in the Atlantic Federation, made up of the former Nations of North America, and the English Isles. A month later, his family leaves for the Antarctic.

C.E.1- Nuclear weapons are employed on the frontlines of Central Asia, in the Kashmir Region.

C.E.4- George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel prize.

Peace talks began in Antarctica in order to bring a end to the war.

C.E.5- George Glenn enlists in the Antarctican Self-Defense Force.

C.E.9-The Reconstruction War ends. The previous national order has been radically changed, and new powers like the Atlantic Federation, Republic of East Asia, and the Eurasian Federation have emerged. Other Nations such as the Equatorial Union and the Kingdom of Scandinavia are also formed.

The UN formally adopts the Cosmic Era Calendar and announces a new space development program. Construction of the space station Yggdrasil, which had been interrupted by the global war, resumes at Lagrange point 1. The United Republic of Antarctica immediately follows suit with its own Homestead-Class cylinder type colony at Lagrange point 2.

C.E.10- The Space Colony plan begins in earnest, as a space industry arises to exploit the new Frontier. Construction on the Lunar City Copernicus begins.

-George Glenn becomes an employee of the Federal Aeronautics Space Administration (FASA), based in the Atlantic Federation.

-The Atlantic Federation establishes the Federal Space Force (FSF). The Eurasian Federation, The United Republic of Antarctica, and the Republic of East Asia follow suit.

C.E.11-The Yggdrasil space station is completed. A few months later, the first Homestead space colony is completed in L2; this is received with great celebration as the first immigrants arrive days after its completion. Work resumes on building more of these colonies. A new invention, the Exo-Frame suit, is pressed into service.

C.E.12- The Lunar City, Copernicus is completed.

Antarctica announces plans to build a Mass Driver on East Falkland Island off the South American coast, in order to cut down construction time of colonies. This is received with admiration, envy, and even jealousy by a few of the other nations, because the Antarctic was first to think of a Mass Driver. Before the announcement, the Antarctic Republic asked permission from the USSA to annex the Island, and even paid billions worth of resources to obtain them, which the USSA warmly received because of the bad economy it had at the time. The Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Equatorial Union, and the Orb Union also announce their full support of the construction of the Mass Driver.

During this, FASA announces a Jupiter exploration program and announces the development of the exploration ship Tsiolkovsky. George Glenn is to be the ships designer, and Yggdrasil is chosen as the construction site.

C.E.15- The Tsiolkovsky is completed.

-George Glenn's Confession - As George leaves for Jupiter aboard the Tsiolkovsky, he reveals the existence of Coordinators, and releases the necessary genetic engineering techniques onto the worldwide network. The world is thrown into chaos by these events.

-In the name of environmental protection the pressure group Blue Cosmos declares itself adamantly opposed to Coordinator technology.

-Realizing that this could spell trouble in the years to come, the President of the United Republic of Antarctica, secretly orders the establishment of a Secret Agency, to keep an eye on Blue Cosmos, not to mention the Atlantic Federation for it is somehow connected to the group.

C.E.16- An international conference is held to discuss the Coordinator Controversy. A Protocol on Genetic Modification is adopted, totally prohibiting the manipulation of human genes. Nonetheless, some wealthy individuals secretly have their children turned into Coordinators.

C.E.17- A hospital in Chicago which has secretly been creating Coordinators is set ablaze. Blue Cosmos is rumored to be involved. Intelligence Agency detectives investigate the incident and manage to capture one of the arsonists. From his interrogation, he reveals that Blue Cosmos is willing to do what is necessary "For the Preservation of our Pure and Blue World". After his trial, he is then sentenced to life in a asylum.

-Construction of the Porta Panama Mass Driver begins in Central America.

C.E.18- After six long years, the East Falklands Mass Driver is completed; celebrations erupt in the Antarctic, as well as the Nations who supported the program. The Four Nations soon cement a relationship that will come in handy in the future.

C.E.21- Construction of the Habilis Mass Driver begins on the shore of Lake Victoria.

-During this time the DSSD or Deep Space Survey Division is established by the UN.

-Justin Harkin, grandson of George Glenn, is born on the New Philadelphia Colony in L2.

C.E.22The Tsiolkovsky reaches Jupiter and discovers the fossil known as Evidence 01. The world is again thrown into chaos, and FASA orders the Tsiolkovsky to bring back the fossil.

-Siegel Clyne, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Kingdom of Scandinavia.

-Vivian Bernette is born in the United Republic of Antarctica.

C.E.23- Patrick Zala, a Coordinator is secretly born in the Atlantic Federation.

C.E.29- George Glenn returns from Jupiter with Evidence 01. The Fossil is taken to the Zodiac research Colony at Lagrange point 5, run by the DSSD, for detailed examination.

C.E.30- The world's religious authorities gather at the Palestine Conference, but are unable to reach any conclusions and their influence begins to wane. Tolerance for Coordinators spreads throughout the world, and the first Coordinator boom begins.

-The space industry heats up, and construction of numerous colonies begins at Lagrange point 4.

-The Orb Union begins construction of the Kaguya Mass Driver and the resource satellite Heliopolis.

C.E.31-The restrictions on George Glenn are lifted, and he begins examining Evidence 01 at Zodiac. The colony's extraterrestrial research expands into a huge research facility.

-During this time, the DSSD offers Glenn a position in the Research and Development Division, which he warmly accepts.

C.E.33– 3.27th The Ocean Kingdom of Neptune, Blizzard Kingdom of Mercury and Thunder Kingdom of Jupiter meet together to discuss getting involved in engaging diplomatic relations and cement an alliance to protect the Sol System from any impending threats from the neighboring galaxies, other systems in the Milky Way Galaxy and even threats from within the boundaries of the Sol System such as pirates and criminal organizations. The Storm Alliance is formed and the three planetary kingdoms begin beefing up their defense forces and share technology with each other.

-4.13 In response to the formation of the Storm Alliance, five planetary and four tribal kingdoms form the Sol Confederation in fear that the Storm Alliance is planning to dominate the Sol System, which proves to be false as no Storm Alliance ships leave their designated boundaries and patrol routes.

Construction of Valhalla, the Kingdom of Scandinavia's first colony, begins in L3.

C.E.35- The Atlantic Federation establishes a lunar base in the Ptolemaius Crater, drawing international condemnation, Antarctica most of all, and unveils its first series of Mobile Armors. Earth's major powers begin a arms race, and the Eurasian Federation begins the construction of Artemis.

In response to this, construction begins on a Military Defense Station, by the United Republic of Antarctica.

-Relena Kaiou is born in the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune as the only heir to the throne

C.E.38- The Zodiac research colony is further expanded. George Glenn announces the his concept for a new type of space colony, and construction of these new colonies begins. This project is funded mainly by the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, the United Republic of Antarctica, and the Republic of East Asia, and the new L5 colony cluster is to be managed by representatives of these sponsor nations, although, Antarctica is opposed to the idea of the sponsor-nations running the new colonies, but their complaint is overruled.

Construction on Valhalla is complete.

C.E.39- Construction on the Villa Verde Defense Station is complete. This causes concern for the Atlantic Federation, but the President of the United Republic of Antarctica assures it is to protect its interests and citizens from pirates, who have been causing trouble, nothing more.

Justin Harkin enlists in the military.

C.E.40~ -The first generation of Coordinators, born in secrecy, reach maturity and begin to excel in every scientific, artistic, and athletic field. The differences between Coordinators and Naturals thus becomes very clear, and critical voices emerge. Among them, Blue Cosmos the most critical.

C.E.41- Marriages among first generation Coordinators produce a purebred second generation, who soon prove to have inherited their parents abilities.

Murata Azrael born in the Atlantic Federation.

C.E.42- A bomb explodes in the Antarctic capital, New Manhattan. Blue Cosmos is rumored to be behind the attack. The attack was focused on members of the Government Council, and two of them are killed, along with 13 innocent bystanders.

-Relena Kaiou enlists in the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces to show support for the new law requiring all citizens 14 to 35 years old to enlist and serve a minimum of ten years in the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces. Relena Kaiou is the youngest recruit to date despite concern from family members.

C.E.43- Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne, participating in the construction of new colonies at Lagrange point 5, meet for the first time.

C.E.44- The first ten space colonies (later known as Aprilius City) of the new L5 cluster are completed. These colonies, dubbed PLANTs, are intended to serve as large-scale production sites. The one thing they don't make is food, which the PLANTs are strictly prohibited from producing by the Sponsor Nations, with the exception of the United Republic of Antarctica, and which must be imported entirely from Earth.

C.E.45- The estimated Coordinator population now exceeds 35 million.

-Anti-Coordinator organizations begin carrying out acts of terrorism against the PLANTs. Since they have no political autonomy and are thoroughly demilitarized, the PLANTs are unable to defend themselves, and the Coordinators working in the PLANTs become increasingly dissatisfied.

-The Storm Alliance makes it presence known to the Earthsphere and becomes a recognized power in the Earthsphere and begins building colonies with assistance from the United Republic of Antarctica, the Orb Union and the newly formed PLANTS at Lagrange Points 3 and 4. The Sponsor Nations demand that the Storm Alliance ceases construction of the new colonies and send a fleet to enforce their demands. The Ocean Kingdom's Royal Tsunami Defense Forces' Tsunami Corps makes its combat debut in a sound defeat of the Atlantic Federation's 13th Advanced Fleet using their Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. Three ships are lost in the battle but the Atlantic Federation loses 90% of its fleet in the battle.

C.E.46- Al Da Flaga visits the Mendel colony at Lagrange point 4. He commissions Dr. Ulen Hibiki, the chief researcher of GARM R&D, to create a clone of himself. Rau La Flaga is born later this year.

-Justin Harkin & his High school girlfriend Vivian Bernette Harkin marry on June, 6th.

C.E.47- Growing ever resentful of the other sponsor-nations treatment of the PLANTs, and fearing war may be on the horizon, the President of Antarctica calls the leaders of the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Orb Union, the Equatorial Union, and the USSA to a secret meeting in the Colony of New Philadelphia. There, they discuss the conditions of the looming crisis ahead. For a week, the leaders talked, and finally Antarctica proposes the formation of an alliance of nations, if the need should arise. The President of the USSA, unfortunately, but respectfully, declines the offer.

C.E.50- In order to obtain autonomy and trading independence for the PLANTs, Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala form the political organization known as the Zodiac Alliance. They begin working to abolish food production restrictions and secure self-defense rights for the PLANTs, but the Atlantic Federation, the more aggressive of the Sponsor Nations, suppress their efforts and the Zodiac Alliance goes underground.

C.E.53- After attending a meeting concerning the PLANTs, George Glenn is badly wounded by Blue Cosmos Assassins outside the Capitol Building in New Manhattan, Antarctica. This news spreads like wildfire, as George Glenn was a major political figure on the situation between the Sponsor Nations and the PLANTs. He dies a week later at a local hospital. Before his death, he tells his grandson, Lt. Commander Justin Harkin, the location of his research on Coordinators and asks him to retrieve and protect it. He succeeds in doing so, and he and his wife Vivian move to Abraham City.

-After the death of George Glenn, a PLANT Supreme Council is formed, made of representatives from each of the PLANT cities.

C.E.54- The Type S Influenza mutates, rendering current vaccines useless. Many speculated that it was created by the Coordinators as a way to avenge George Glenn, while religious authorities claim, it is a divine punishment. A Type S2 Influenza outbreak spreads, and soon prejudice against Coordinators rises.

Canard Pars is born on the Mendel Colony as part of the Ultimate Coordinator Project, but is unable to meet Dr. Hibiki's expectations. He was about to give infant Canard up to a Eurasian 'Super Soldier' Project, but Vivian Harkin steps in and pleads with Ulen to adopt Canard instead, which he allowed without hesitation. The Harkins adopt Canard and thus he is named Canard Pars-Harkin.

-Rengi Kinaver is born in the Atlantic Federation as Rengi Gutenberg to a well loved and respected politician Daniel Gutenberg.

C.E.55- As the Type S2 Influenza runs rampant, the Torin Protocol is adopted and Genetic Manipulation is once again prohibited anywhere on Earth. Anti-Coordinator sentiments continue to rise everywhere, with the exception of the Orb Union, Antarctic Republic, Kingdom of Scandinavia, and the Equatorial Union.

-Kyle Matsutani and Arleen Bettany are born as First Generation Coordinators in the Antarctic Republic. Kyle is born in the New Philadelphia Colony, while Arleen is born on the mainland, in the capital city, New Manhattan.

-S.T.A.R.S. is formed after the Type S2 Influenza runs ramped throughout the Earth as the Storm Alliance believes that a corporation created the mutated form of the S2 Influenza virus to start wars and chaos.

-Kira Hibiki is born in the Mendel Colony via the Iron Womb, as part of the Ultimate Coordinator Project. His twin sister, Cagalli is also born, but as a Natural. Via Hibiki is angered that her husband did this to her son without her consent and asks her longtime friend, Uzumi Nara Athha, and her sister and brother-in-law, Caridad and Haruna Yamato to take care of her children. The two are taken away from Mendel without Dr. Hibiki's knowing, and are separated. Five hours after this, Blue Cosmos attacks the GARM R&D facility; Via is rescued by S.T.A.R.S. and an ensuing firefight breaks out between Blue Cosmos and S.T.A.R.S. This fight lands S.T.A.R.S. recognition as a counter bio-terrorist unit and Chris Redfield is given overall command of the unit. Ulen Hibiki and the rest of the research staff are killed in the firefight.

-Via Hibiki is relocated to Orb at Uzumi Nara Athha's request. The Seirans and Sahakus were intentionally left out of the discussion concerning Via Hibiki's whereabouts along with the other nobles. The government officials that are made aware of Via Hibiki's whereabouts are sworn to secrecy.

-A vaccine is successfully developed for the Type S2 Influenza virus in the PLANTs, which they deliver to the Earth. Though with the exception of a few nations, Anti-Coordinator feelings remain strong. As a response, Coordinators begin leaving for safe havens on Earth, as well as in space, most notably the PLANTs.

-Relena Kaiou becomes the Queen of the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune and promises to aid the PLANTs whenever crisis falls on them.

C.E.57- The space forces of the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, and the Republic of East Asia, establish a military presence in the PLANTs airspace. This combined force is a predecessor to the Earth Alliance Forces. This action enrages the Antarctic Republic and the Storm Alliance, especially the Government Council. They announce their disgust of the other Sponsor-Nations to the world, especially the Atlantic Federation, but vow not to get involve with such petty affairs.

-Tsunami Corps enters PLANTs airspace with newly commissioned Highwind-class assault ships and Shera-class carriers along with anti-mobile armor fighters

-3.9 Neyla Kaiou is born to the Queen of Neptune, Relena Kaiou as her heir apparent

-While Antarctica's relationship with its fellow sponsor-nations slowly grows sour, its relationship with the PLANTs and the Storm Alliance grows stronger.

C.E. 58- Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala are elected to the PLANT Supreme Council. Meanwhile their Zodiac Alliance remains active and continues to attract more sympathizers.

-Uzumi Nara Athha becomes Chief Representative of the Orb Union. His first political business is attending a meeting on the Valhalla Colony in L3.

-The Orb Union begins construction of the Ame-no-Mihashira orbital elevator.

C.E. 60 ~ The PLANTs become major sources of Earth's energy and manufactured goods. The Sponsor-Nations continue to reap ever greater benefits, and impose ever heavier quotas on the PLANTs. Meanwhile, other nations, including the Antarctic Republic, grow ever increasingly resentful of the Sponsor-Nations monopoly profits.

-The Storm Alliance kingdoms complete construction of the PLANT-like colonies after constant harassment from the Atlantic Federation.

C.E. 61- After surviving a terror attack from an Anti-Coordinator group from with-in the PLANTs, Patrick Zala sends his son, Athrun, to the Lunar City, Copernicus. It is here that Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Kyle Matsutani, and Arleen Bettany, meet for the first time.

C.E. 62- 2.21- Rengi Gutenberg's parents are brutally and savagely murdered by Blue Cosmos and Rengi is kidnapped by the murderers. The Blue Cosmos thugs who murdered Rengi's parents are never prosecuted and the murder case goes cold.

8.14- Blue Cosmos tries to assassinate Ilene Kinaver as she meets with the king of Scandinavia and fails.

8.15- Ilene Kinaver finds and adopts Rengi Gutenberg hoping to begin a campaign to break the cycle of hatred between Naturals and Coordinators. Rengi changes his name to Rengi Kinaver as he becomes part of the Kinaver family.

C.E. 63- The PLANTs Energy Production Department is destroyed by Blue Cosmos terrorism. The Supreme Council proposes a temporary suspension of exports, but the Sponsor-Nations, much to the chagrin of the Antarctic Republic, reject the suggestion, sending the PLANTs into a severe energy crisis. When the PLANTs engineers start carrying out coordinated acts of sabotage, the Sponsor-Nations respond by threatening the PLANTs with their fleet of Mobile Armors. Antarctica responded that it will cease all exports of valuable resources if the Sponsor-Nations don't stop their intimidating maneuvers. The Blizzard Defense Forces also respond by deploying supercarriers and new anti-mobile armor fighters to protect the PLANTS. Valhalla Defense Forces along with Trident Tsunami Special Forces engage the Atlantic Federation's Ptolemaius Crater to force the Atlantic Federation to stop its attacks on the PLANTs.

-Neyla Kaiou enlists in the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces at a very young age after an unspecified incident on Earth.

-Within the PLANTs, the calls for Autonomy grow louder. Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala become leaders of a Supreme Council faction which seeks independence from the Sponsor-Nations. Research into the military applications of mobile suits begins. Black Reapers and Antarctica's Intelligence Offices catch on to this with interest and plants agents within the project.

C.E. 65- The first prototype Mobile Suit is secretly rolled out, however the planted Antarctican Agents send data back to the homeland along with a second prototype built in secret, for further study. The Zodiac Alliance steps up its activities and attracts more sympathizers, changing its name to Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT).

-Neyla Kaiou becomes the youngest person to enlist in the Trident Tsunami Special Forces at a young age after spending two years already in the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces.

C.E. 67- The GINN, the first fully functional mobile suit is completed. A section of Maius City is secretly converted and begins producing Mobile Suits.

-Meanwhile in the Antarctic Republic Colony, Castleguarde, the Liberty Electronics Inc. builds the Self-Defense Forces first combat Mobile Suit, the TMSF-081 Patriot.

-Neyla Kaiou is promoted to Strike Force Commander of the Trident Tsunami Special forces after acquiring new mobile suits and weapons for the defense of the Storm Alliance, which she declines except for times of war.

C.E. 68- Vivian Bernette Harkin is elected President of the Antarctic Republic.

-Siegel Clyne is elected chairman of the Supreme Council. The PLANT Supreme Council, now dominated by ZAFT members, votes to make autonomy and trade independence its highest priority. The Sponsor-Nations respond with a show of armed force, but the PLANTs carry out a military expansion of their own, and a standoff ensues.

-Blue Cosmos grows in strength, its numbers in the hundreds of thousands, and persecution of Coordinators remaining on Earth intensifies. As a result almost all Coordinators flee to the PLANTs, while the rest immigrate to the Antarctic Republic, the Orb Union, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, and the Equatorial Union. All four of these nations pass a bill that outlaws Blue Cosmos inside their borders, anyone caught doing any act of Anti-Coordinator sentiment, even terrorism, is prosecuted to the full extent of the law.

-Chairman Clyne makes secret arrangements with imports of food and exports of manufactured goods with the United States of South America, the Oceania Union, and the United Republic of Antarctica. Learning of these arrangements, the Sponsor-Nations demand the dismissal of Chairman Clyne, the dissolution of the Supreme Council, and the complete renunciation of autonomy for the PLANTs. These demands are rejected by the PLANTs.

Mandelbrot Incident- A food convoy from the United States of South America, under the protection of the Antarctic 3rd Fleet, en route to the PLANTs, comes under attack by an Atlantic Federation Task Force. Three transports and one Antarctic Lewis-Class destroyer, the ARS-Clark, are destroyed. During this incident, the Antarctican Military deploy their Mobile Suits for the first time. News of the Antarctic's Mobile Suits spreads, and shocks the entire Earth Sphere, including the PLANTs, as they wondered how the United Republic of Antarctica started building Mobile Suits and for how long, for they knew this was no mere coincidence. The Council Government in New Manhattan having no knowledge of this, orders a explanation from Liberty Electronics and the Intelligence Department. Their reply was that with the deteriorating situation right now, the Republic must be prepared for anything.

-In response to the Mandelbrot Incident, ZAFT is reorganized under Patrick Zala's leadership, and combined with the PLANTs domestic security operations to become a military organization armed with Mobile Suits. He then sends agents to find out how Antarctica found out about their MS project and how long they've been producing Mobile Suits.

-A bio-hazard breaks out inside the Mendel Colony at Lagrange Point 4. Multiple casualties ensue and the colony is abandoned, than sterilized with an massive bombardment of x-rays. The involvement of Blue Cosmos is rumored.

-Patrick Zala calls Athrun back from Copernicus. Due to the deteriorating situation, the Yamato family also moves, relocating to the resource satellite Heliopolis, while the Matsutani and Bettany families move to the L2 colonies.

-The Royal Tsunami Defense Forces, Blizzard Defense Forces and Valhalla Defense Forces make contracts with Triton Defense Industries, Sapphire Defense Industries and Valhalla Defense Industries to mass produce the newly acquired MS-003 Nemo and its variations and the RGM-89D Jegan along with its variations as well.

-The Royal Tsunami Defense Forces secretly undertakes Project Adamant ZERO to develop new mobile suits with new technology, but to no avail.

C.E.69- The Atlantic Federation tries to attack an unarmed shuttle belonging to the Queen of the Thunder Kingdom of Jupiter but were thwarted as the Storm Alliance's new mobile suits make their combat debut against the Atlantic Federation's mobile armor ambush attempt. Chairman Clyne and President Harkin publicly condemn the attack and demand the Sponsor Nations cease their attacks on unarmed convoys.

-Chairman Clyne orders PLANTs 7 through 10 of Junius City to be remodeled for agriculture production. The sponsor nations, determined to prevent the PLANTs from producing their own food begin intimidation maneuvers. At this point, ZAFT and its mobile suit forces make their combat debut, overwhelming Earth's Mobile Armors and driving the forces of the Sponsor-Nations out of the PLANTs air-space.

-Captain Lewis Halberton of the Atlantic Federation's 4th Fleet (which will later be known as the 8th Fleet of the Earth Alliance) recognizes the mobile suit's effectiveness in space combat, due to the Antarctic Republic, Storm Alliance and ZAFT's Mobile Suit Forces, and proposes the development of the "G-Series". Halberton's proposal is rejected by his superiors, but some of them provide assistance so that the project can proceed in secret. Unbeknownst to them, an Antarctic agent is part of Halberton's research staff and sends a report to his superiors; they order him to keep watch on the project.

-Chairman Clyne issues demands for complete autonomy and trade equality to the Sponsor Nations. The PLANTs promise to halt resource exports to Earth should no response arrive by January 1, of the following year.

9.1- Kira Yamato enters the Morgenroete Technical College on Heliopolis.

9.17- The Shiki Saber is rolled out at the Atlantis's Glory colony and is sold to the member nations of the Storm Alliance to further increase military strength and for patrolling boarders and conducting raids on known pirate groups.

10.14- The Storm Alliance deploys it's new Shiki Saber mobile suit for the first time against the Earth Forces when they try to seize the Atlantis's Glory colony. Many ZAFT and URA mobile suit pilots are very impressed with the new mobile suit and some seek to acquire their own units.

C.E. 70- 1.1- As they meet with representatives of the Sponsor-Nations, PLANT Supreme Council members are targeted by a terror attack, and one council member is slain. Blue Cosmos claims responsibility, but when it becomes clear that the sponsor nations were behind the attack, the PLANTs halt all resource exports. The sponsor nations, except Antarctica, which have been dependent on the PLANTs for such production, are rendered destitute.

-1.16 - Storm Alliance defense contractors begin occupying and repairing colonies at L4 and turn them into mobile suit factories and listening stations. This causes concern for the ISAF and ZAFT, but the Negotiator reassures Chairman Clyne and President Harkin that their intention is only to set up production facilities and to protect their colonies.

-1.19 – Storm Alliance leaders meet with Chairman Clyne and propose a defense treaty to protect one another and make an effort to promote peace in the Earthsphere. The next day the PLANT Supreme Council overwhelmingly passes legislation which allows a defense treaty to be signed with the three planetary kingdoms of the Storm Alliance in exchange for trade agreements and diplomatic recognition by the PLANTs.

-2.5-The Tragedy of Copernicus- At the urging of the Secretary General of the United Nations, negotiations take place at the Lunar City Copernicus. A terrorist bombing claims the lives of the Secretary General, the Sponsor Nation representatives, and the rest of the United Nations leadership. The PLANTs representative, Chairman Clyne, is delayed due to a shuttle malfunction, and escapes the bombing.

-2.7- The Alaska Declaration- The Atlantic Federation announces the formation of the Earth Alliance. Knowing that this so-called Alliance means trouble for the PLANTs, as well as the other nations who accept Coordinators, President Vivian Harkin of Antarctica, calls upon the leaders of the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Orb Union, and the Equatorial Union, to meet at the East Falkland Mass Driver, in South America.

-2.8- The East Falkland Declaration- The Antarctic Republic, Kingdom of Scandinavia, Orb Union, and the Equatorial Union form an alliance, each having similar roles to stay neutral and independent. In this moment, the Independent State Allied Force (ISAF) is formally announced. The militaries of these nations are integrated, and the Allies, as they would be called, control two Mass Drivers, one in East Falkland, one in Orb. In space they have the Orb, Antarctican Naval Space Fleets, and the fledgling KOS Fleet, 37 space colonies, the Ame-no-Mihashira Space Station, and The Villa Verde Space Station. This shocks the world, including the Atlantic Federation. The Storm Alliance is also offered an invitation join or at least agree to a defense treaty like the one they signed with the PLANTs. With approval from the governing council and the citizens of all three kingdoms, the Storm Alliance does not join the ISAF, but signs a defense treaty on the condition that they be recognized diplomatically by the nations of the ISAF and allows for trade relations to be established by both factions.

-2.11- The Earth Alliance declares war on the PLANTs and an invasion force sets out from the Ptolemaius Lunar Base. Meanwhile Blue Cosmos loyalists in the military secretly load 3 Mk. IX Nuclear Missiles aboard the Mobile Armor Carrier, Roosevelt. However, one of the Blue Cosmos loyalists is actually an ISAF agent and frantically sends a message to the ISAF CHQ in Abraham City, and they hastily send three Wallace-Class Battleships and one Iscariot-Class MSC cruiser to prevent the Atlantic Federation from using the missiles. The Storm Alliance send a combined expeditionary fleet to honor their agreement with the PLANTs.

-2.13- The Storm Alliance joint expeditionary fleet arrives before the Earth Forces fleet arrives thanks in part to technology that allows for faster travel between planetary systems.

-2.14- The Bloody Valentine- ZAFT along with the ISAF task force and Storm Alliance expeditionary fleet repels the Earth Alliance attack, with two of the Wallace-Class Battleships bravely sacrificing themselves as they used themselves as shields to block two of the Nuclear Missiles. The Storm Alliance's Argama-class battleships make their debut in battle as five sacrifice themselves to save Junius 8 through 10. However, this grand act of Self-Sacrifice is in vain, as the last missile destroys the Junius 7 PLANT Colony, killing 243,721 people. Lenore Zala, Patrick Zala's wife, escapes the attack due to the discovery of sabotage to her shuttle.

-2.17-Murasame Colony Massacre- Following the Bloody Valentine tragedy, the Atlantic Federation tries force the Storm Alliance out of the Earthsphere by attacking Murasame Colony under the pretext that the colony was hiding nuclear weapons used in the Bloody Valentine attack on Junius 7. The citizens refuse to be fooled and resist the Atlantic Federation forces. Atlantic Federation soldiers and mobile armors force their way into the colony and begin brutally and savagely slaughtering every inhabitant down to the last man, woman and child regardless if they were Natural or Coordinator and with no regard to which nation they belonged to. Contact lost with the colony.

-2.18- At a national memorial for the Bloody Valentine victims, as well as the sacrifice of the two ISAF crews and five Storm Alliance crews, Chairman Clyne swears to resist the Earth Alliance to the very end and offers to give trading preference to any nation who doesn't join the Earth Alliance. The Oceania Union and the USSA accept Clyne's offer.

-Contact reestablished with Murasame Colony and the horrible images of the massacre are broadcasted throughout the Sol System. Citizens in the kingdoms of the Storm Alliance, outraged by the unprovoked attack on Murasame Colony, support the vote to declare war on the Earth Alliance. The PLANTs and ISAF offer their condolences and demand that the leaders of Earth Alliance resign and collaborators be brought to justice for the savage attack.

-2.19- Earth Alliance forces launch an armed invasion of the United States of South America. The Panama Spaceport is seized by force and the Atlantic Federation annexes the South American Continent.

Before the Atlantic Federation could even think of gaining the Falklands as well, the USSA president ordered all troops in the Falkland Islands to surrender to ISAF forces stationed there.

-In response to the invasion and the forced annexation of South America, ISAF deploys troops, and two new models of Mobile Suits, based solely on Ground Combat, to the Falkland Islands to protect the East Falkland Spaceport and its Mass Driver.

2.20- Condemning the Earth Alliance's invasion of Central and South America, the Oceania Union declares its full support for the PLANTs. The Alliance's response is to declare war on the Oceania Union as well.

2.21- Athrun Zala and Yzak Joule join ZAFT. Rengi Kinaver also joins ZAFT as he is the first Natural to enlist in ZAFT. PLANT Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne sees this and launches a campaign to allow Naturals to join ZAFT as well.

Kyle Matsutani and Arleen Bettany join the ISAF military.

2.22- A space battle begins over the space station Yggdrasil. The Earth Alliance commits its 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Fleets to this fierce battle while the ZAFT forces deploy their N-Jammers for the first time. Both sides are equally matched, and ZAFT suffers heavy casualties. The Yggdrasil colony itself suffers heavy damage and ultimately collapses, its ruins becoming part of the debris belt.

3.8- TheBattleofVictoria- ZAFT forces begin a invasion of Earth, with the Victoria Mass Driver as their target. However, the operation ends in failure.

3.15- Learning from the failures of the Victoria attack, the PLANT Supreme council decide on an Equatorial Campaign, dubbed Operation Uroboros.

4.1- TheAprilFoolsCrisis- ZAFT launches Operation Uroboros by scattering N-Jammers across Earth's surface, plunging the Nations of the Earth Alliance into a severe energy crisis. The Queen of the Blizzard Kingdom expresses concern on ZAFT's move to use N-Jammers on the Earth.

4.2- The Battle of Carpentaria- ZAFT drops the disassembled components of a military base from orbit to the Gulf of Carpentaria. Within 48 hours, the foundations of the Carpentaria Base have been laid. The Earth Alliance's Pacific Fleet engages the ZAFT Forces, but is defeated. Rumors are circulated that the Blizzard Kingdom's elite Ko-Koron 101st Airborne Special Forces aided ZAFT in capturing several ships and using them against the Earth Forces. However these rumors are proven false as the Ko-Koron 101st has not left kingdom since the last meeting between ISAF and Storm Alliance leaders.

4.17- The First Battle of Jachin Due- The Earth Alliance's 5th and 6th Fleets set out from the Ptolemaius Lunar to attack the PLANT homeland, but the ZAFT forces intercept in the vicinity of the Resource Satellite, Jachin Due. Tsunami Corps aids ZAFT as they honor the Negotiator's agreement to protect the PLANTs.

5.3- ZAFT begins an offensive whose ultimate target is the Ptolemaius Lunar Base. A ZAFT base is established in the Lorentz Crater, and the moon is divided along what becomes known as the Grimaldi Front. Realizing how close the Grimaldi Front is to the L2 Colonies and how close the Carpentaria Base is to their territory, the ISAF council orders all member nations to close and put heavy patrols on their borders. Storm Alliance follows suit 12 hours after the ISAF council orders their military forces to patrol their borders, mobile suit factories and colonies.

5.20- The Carpentaria Base is completed, and ZAFT deploys the aerial mobile suit DINN

5.22- ZAFT's campaign to capture terrestrial bases begins in earnest. Using the Carpentaria Base as a staging area, ZAFT launches an invasion of the Mediterranean Region.

5.25- The First Casablanca Sea Battle- The Earth Alliance's Mediterranean Fleet engages ZAFT's submarine carrier fleet in a naval battle near Casablanca. The victorious ZAFT forces then advance into the Mediterranean and continue southward into Africa. Meanwhile, construction on the Gibraltar Base begins.

5.30- The Battle of Suez- ZAFT ground forces defeat a massive Earth Alliance tank corps at El Alamein, and Andrew Waltfeld earns the nickname "Desert Tiger" for his exploits in this battle. The ZAFT forces begin heading south, expanding their territory further into Africa.

6.2- The final battle of the Grimaldi Front takes place at an Earth Alliance resource base in the Endymion Crater. The Alliance loses its 3rd Fleet, but is able to use a Cyclops System to wipe out the ZAFT forces. Many Earth Alliance forces are also sacrificed in the process.

ISAF officials are shocked and disgusted that the Alliance could use such a System that was suppose to build cities under ice-covered landscapes, not used as a weapon to kill not only ZAFT soldiers, but the unfortunate Alliance troops that were sacrificed as well.

Storm Alliance leaders join the ISAF in condemning the use of the Cyclops system and once again demand that leaders who decided to use horrendous weapons of mass destruction to be arrested and brought to justice for using such barbaric weapons. The Storm Alliance offers the survivors from the Atlantic Federation's 3rd fleet a chance to defect and join the Storm Alliance. Many of the survivors gladly jump at the Storm Alliance's offer to defect and join the Storm Alliance; other survivors join the ISAF and even ZAFT, much to his great joy for Chairman Clyne as he warmly accepts the defectors who join ZAFT.

6.14- At Lagrange Point 4, fighting begins around the resource satellite Nova, which is controlled by the Republic of East Asia. Skirmishes continue for almost a month, with neither side carrying out a decisive strike, and many of the space colonies of the L4 cluster are damaged during the fighting. Colonies controlled by the Storm Alliance are untouched despite attacks from the Earth Forces; ZAFT aids the defense of the Storm Alliance production colonies and military outposts as part of their defense treaty.

7.14- The Earth Alliance abandons Nova, and the fighting comes to an end. Both sides cease major military operations, and although small skirmishes continue on Earth, as well as in space, the overall war comes to a stalemate.

The Mobile Suit project proposed by Commodore Halberton, commander of the Earth Alliance's 8th Fleet is reexamined, as a means of breaking this deadlock. With the assistance of Morgenroete on orders from the Sahaku Noble Family of Orb, development of the G-Series, as well as the mobile suit carrier, Archangel, begin in earnest at Heliopolis, unaware that they're being shadowed by Liberty Electronics, thanks to the information provided by the agent in Halberton's staff, as well as Morgenroete itself, as it steals G-Series data, as well as the designs of the Archangel for its own projects.

8.13- Morgenroete and Liberty Electronics secretly begin construction of a new class of warship, the Morningstar-Class; they also begin development of the Cavalier project, based on the G-Series X-100 Frame, in the Castleguarde Colony.

The **A**nti-**E**arth **U**nion **G**roup is officially established as a separate unit from the Trident Tsunami Special Forces is allowed to keep all mobile suits and Gundams acquired by Commander Neyla Kaiou.

9.20- Athrun Zala graduates from ZAFT's military academy. He is assigned to the Le Creuset Team along with Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and Nicol Almalfi.

Kyle Matsutani, and Arleen Bettany, now Senior LTs, are assigned to the Harkin Team under the command of Lt. Commander Canard Pars-Harkin. The two are sent incognito as new students attending the Morgenroete Technical College, it is there they meet their old friend Kira Yamato, as he is attending the same college as them.

The Sky Girls under the command of the recently promoted Lt. Commander Eika Ichijo are temporarily integrated with the AEUG as it acts as a separate force from the Trident Tsunami Special Forces.

10.14- The Earth Alliance 6th and 7th fleets attack the Atlantis Glory colony. ZAFT and the ISAF provide assistance in protecting the colony. The Shiki Saber mass production mobile suit, based off of the Hyaku Shiki, is first deployed into battle against the EA with great success. Many ZAFT and ISAF pilots are amazed at the new mobile suit's fighting capacity and approach their superiors to purchase the new mobile suits.

10.22- Secret discussions are arranged between Chairman Clyne, and Earth Alliance Secretary General Olbani, using the Reverend Malachio as an intermediary. Their goal is to break the stalemate, alleviate famine conditions, and find middle ground for an end to the war. However, these negotiations fail to bear fruit.

12.31- The New Year Incident- On New Year's Eve, an Atlantic Federation naval fleet patrolling the area around the Falklands is detected by patrol boats of the ISAF 1st Antarctic Patrol Group 15 miles from the West Falkland shoreline. Fearing the boats are on a "torpedo run", the Commodore of the Alliance Fleet panicky orders his ships to fire on the unarmed boats. Two of the boats are sunk, and 7 ISAF sailors lose their lives. This incident provokes outrage in the Antarctic homeland, and ISAF as a whole, the President of the Atlantic apologizes for the incident and the officer responsible for the whole fiasco is demoted and relieved of combat duty.

The Earth Alliance declares all out war against the Storm Alliance and vows to exterminate every last citizen of the Storm Alliance if they didn't back the Earth Alliance.

C.E. 71- 1.1 ZAFT declares to support and back the Storm Alliance while the ISAF declares its neutrality but secretly helps begin a new mobile suit program to help the Storm Alliance catch up with them and ZAFT.

1.15- Activity in the Pacific Theater increases. ZAFT attacks the Republic of East Asia's Kaohsiung spaceport in Taiwan. Being so close to their territory, the ISAF council orders increased border patrols along all borders with Earth Alliance Nations, as well their space territories.

1.20- 7 GAT-X Series, two of them built in secret apart from the original plan, and the Archangel are secretly rolled out in Heliopolis.

1.21-The Morningstar and 10 Cavalier Mobile Suits are secretly rolled out and soon leave Castleguarde to pick up the 2 prototypes from Heliopolis.

1.22 –Fang Murasame and Gundam Astray Silver Frame are secretly rolled out for the possession of the Storm Alliance.

1.23- The Kaohsiung Spaceport falls.

1.24- The Le Creuset Team investigates reports of a new Earth Alliance military satellite under construction at Lagrange point 3. However, the information proves faulty as there is nothing but floating debris, and no fighting ensues. On their way back to the PLANT homeland, they obtain intelligence on the Earth Alliance's mobile suits from a spy who has infiltrated Heliopolis and who happens to be the same spy who informed ISAF of the G-Project. They change course to Heliopolis, aware that they are being followed by ISAF's new warship, the Morningstar, and its Mobile Suit compliment. A Highwind-class vessel and Argama-class battleship rendezvous with the Le Creuset and Hawkins teams to intercept all prototypes before the Atlantic Federation can get them.

1.25- Now...


	2. Chapter 2

**GAT-X101 Rogue**

**Coden****ame:**Rogue

**Model ****Number:** GAT-X101

**Unit ****Type: **Prototype close-combat/attack mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.

**Operator:** United Republic of Antarctica

**Accommodation:** Pilot only in standard Cockpit

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy Battery, power-rating unknown

**Equipment ****and ****Design ****features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor

**Overall ****height:**18.4 meters

**Overall ****weight:** 63.3 metric tons

**Fixed ****Armaments**: 2 x 75mm "Igelstellung" multi-barreled CIWS mounted in head; 2x beam sabers mounted on backpack; 2 x 90mm "Vulcan" 4 barrel CIWS mounted in forearms; 2x "Armor Schneider" combat knife, mounted in hip armor; shield mounted on left arm

**Optional ****Hand ****Armaments:** 57mm beam rifle w/175mm grenade launcher

**Colors:** Green head, torso, shoulders, shins and feet. White arms, thighs, and face plate. Gold yellow v-crest.

**Pilot:** Kyle Matsutani

Historical Notes: The oldest of the G-units and one of seven built at Heliopolis and like its younger brother unit the X-102 Duel it was designed to be a close combat/attack mobile suit. Special features include two four barrel 90 mm CIWS guns mounted in the forearms, A fixed Aile Striker Pack, and two Armor Schneider knives mounted in the hip armor. During the combined attack on Heliopolis by the ZAFT Le Creuset Team, Storm Alliance AEUG Shiki Alpha Team and the URA Harkin team, the Rogue is captured and assigned to First Generation Coordinator and URA pilot, Kyle Matsutani.

**GAT-X304 Vigilante**

**Code ****Name:** Vigilante

**Model ****Number:** GAT-X304

**Unit ****type:** prototype attack use transformable mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc

**Operator:** United Republic of Antarctica

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit

**Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery, power rating unknown

**Equipment ****and ****Design ****Features:** Sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor

**Overall ****height:** 17. 94 meters

**Overall ****weight:** 84.9 metric tons

**Fixed ****Armaments:** 2 x 75mm "Igelstellung" multi-barreled CIWS mounted in head; 2 x 90mm "Vulcan" CIWS mounted in wings (used in Mobile Armor Mode only); 2 x Beam sabers stored in shoulders; Shield mounted on left arm.

**Optional ****Hand ****Armaments:** Twin 57mm Beam rifle, can separate into two rifles, mounted on main body in Mobile Armor mode

**Colors:** White with red trimmings along the wings and torso, head also red, v-crest is Golden yellow.

**Pilot:** Arleen Bettany

**Historical ****Notes:** One of seven Mobile suits built at Heliopolis along with the Rogue, it was designed as an attack transformable Mobile Suit. Able to transform into a Mobile Armor Form, the Vigilante was also able to fly in space as well as in space. It is armed with a combination 57mm beam rifle that can separate into two rifles. The Unit is captured during the combined URA, Storm Alliance and ZAFT operation to steal the G-Weapons from Heliopolis, and is permanently assigned to URA pilot and First Generation Coordinator, Arleen Bettany.

**GAT X-105NT-1 Strike 'Alex'**

**Codename: **Strike 'Alex'

**Model ****number: **GAT X-105NT-1

**Unit ****Type:** Newtype all purpose multi-mode mobile suit

**Operator(s): **ISAF

**Manufacturer: **Joint venture between Anaheim Electronics and Morgenroete

**First ****Deployment: **January 23rd C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Appearance:** Built using the same specs for the GAT X-105 Strike using Gundanium α alloy

**Dimensions: ****Height: **18.72 meters; **Weight: **66.9 metric tons

**Armor: **Gundanium α alloy

**Powerplant: **Gundanium cold fusion reactor; power output: unknown

**Equipment ****and ****design ****features:**sensors, range unknown, EMP shielding, psychoframe cockpit frame

**Fixed ****Armaments:**75mm CIWS 'Igelstellung,' beam saber (x2), stored on recharging racks on shoulders, 57mm high energy beam rifle, output unknown, Gundanium shield, covered with Ablative gel, hand carried

**Pilot:** Mu La Flaga

**Historical/Technical****Notes****:** Once mobile suits from the Universal Century were introduced to the Ocean Kingdom, most notably mobile suits like Nu Gundam, Gundam Mk II, Gundam "Alex," and even standard issue mobile suits like the MSA-003 Nemo and RGM-89D Jegan, the Ocean Kingdom along with its allies quickly moved to establish their own mobile suit programs, with little success. However with the arrival the Argama and a handful of scientists from Anaheim Electronics, things looked promising as two of them were planted within the Atlantic Federation's "G-Project" and copied specs of the eight new mobile suits being developed at Heliopolis. The Anaheim scientists secretly worked with Morgenroete to construct a separate Strike unit for use in experimental testing back in Ocean Kingdom. However the Strike 'Alex' was loaded on the Archangel by mistake and would be intercepted by the URA and be used by the Atlantic Federation defector, Mu La Flaga as his personal mobile suit and uses it to harass his former military.

Strike 'Alex' is the first Gundam to be built for the Storm Alliance using technology developed by Anaheim Electronics combined with advances made by Morgenroete by working with the Atlantic Federation as well as the Gundanium cold fusion technology and Gundanium armor studied and successfully developed by Triton Defense Industries. The Gunbarrel Striker pack was first developed using a captured Moebius ZERO mobile armor stolen from an Atlantic Federation recovery team. The Gunbarrels on the Striker Pack were at first designed to be wire controlled but was scrapped and changed to a wireless configuration to allow for synchronization with the psychoframe. The Gunbarrels were modified to fire beam weapons and have independent propulsion systems to allow for flight in space and in the atmosphere. The overall weakness of the Strike 'Alex' is that the psychoframe can cause mental strain on the pilot if relied on too much. The other thing to point out is the Strike 'Alex' lacks the Phase Shift armor that the original Strike. This is compensated by having Gundanium α alloy which has excellent properties in taking punishment against beam weapons which the Phase Shift armor cannot take a hit from.

**GAT X-105NT-1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Strike 'Alex'**

**Codename:** Gunbarrel Strike "Alex"

**Model ****number: **GAT X-105NT-1+AQM/E-X04

**Unit ****Type:** Newtype all purpose multi-mode mobile suit

**Operators: **ISAF

**Manufacturer: **Joint venture between Anaheim Electronics and Morgenroete

**First ****Deployment: **January 25th, C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Appearance:** Built using the same specs for the GAT X-105 Strike using Gundanium α alloy

**Dimensions: ****Height: **18.72 meters; **Weight: **76.67 metric tons

**Armor: **Gundanium α alloy

**Powerplant: **Gundanium cold fusion reactor; power output: unknown

**Equipment ****and ****design ****features: **sensors, range unknown, EMP shielding, psychoframe cockpit

**Fixed ****Armaments: **75mm CIWS 'Igelstellung,' beam saber (x2), stored on recharging racks on shoulders, 57mm high energy beam rifle, output unknown, Gundanium shield, covered with Ablative gel, hand carried

**Optional ****Armaments: **x1 Gunbarrel Striker pack (M58E4 Gatling machine gun x 1, wireless GAU-758S railgun x 4, M70AMSAT missile x 8)

**Pilot: **Mu La Flaga

**Historical/Technical****Notes****:** With the development of the Strike and the other four prototypes at Heliopolis, the Storm Alliance was lagging behind and would soon be overpowered if they didn't get into the mix and develop their own mobile suits despite already acquiring such mobile suits such as Gundam, Nu Gundam, Hyaku Shiki, Z Gundam and ZZ Gundam. Once the Storm Alliance got word of Project G from Morgenroete, they sent two scientists from Anaheim Electronics to be embedded in the project and send copies of the new prototypes in development. Instead, Morgenroete provided copies of the five prototypes and helped build in secret, a variation of the GAT X-105 Strike for the Storm Alliance to use for the advancement of their mobile suit program. The GAT X-105NT-1 Strike 'Alex' was the end result and was intended to be sent to Atlantis's Glory colony for further research but was loaded on the Archangel by mistake.

As part of the deal with Morgenroete and using data on the Moebius Zero mobile armor, both Anaheim Electronics and Morgenroete create a Striker Pack based on the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero mobile armor. However this Striker Pack has wireless weapon pods and requires a person with high spatial awareness. Like the Strike 'Alex,' it too was loaded on the Archangel with the Strike 'Alex.' Atlantic Federation defector, Mu La Flaga is given this unit by Commander Neyla Kaiou when he decides to fight against his former military to great success.

**RTAF X-147 Fang Murasame**

**Model ****Number:** RTAF X-147

**Unit ****Type:** Prototype transformable mobile suit

**Codename:** Fang Murasame

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete and Triton Defense Industries

**Operator(s): **Royal Tsunami Defense Forces (Ocean Kingdom of Neptune)

**First Deployment:** January 25th, C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** pilot only in standard cockpit in torso

**Dimensions:** Height: 17.68 meters

**Weight**

**MAX:** 55.6 metric tons

**EMPTY:** 46.88 metric tons

**Armor****materials:** Gundanium α alloy

**Power****plant:**Experimental cold fusion reactor Output: unknown

**Equipment ****and ****design ****features**: Sensor Range: unknown

**Fixed ****armaments:** Type 72 Kai 'Ikazuchi' beam rifle, Type 70j Kai Beam Saber, 67.5 mm CIWS 'Laser Igelstellungs' (Fires laser rounds instead projectile rounds) fire-link mounted in the head

**Optional****armaments:**x8 Fang remote bit weapons located in leg holsters

**Technical ****and ****Historical ****Notes:** In a bid to join the weapons race in the Earthsphere, the Storm Alliance secretly starts a mobile suit program through Triton Defense Industries to keep the Atlantic Federation and ZAFT at bay should word get out that Morgenroete was helping the Storm Alliance develop a mobile suit program. For the Ocean Kingdom, transformable mobile suits had a top priority and with a planet covered in oceans, it was a must. After many designs were submitted, Morgenroete came up with a design that fit the need of the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces. Fang Murasame was built at an abandoned colony in the L4 Colony regions and sent to Heliopolis for pick of its chosen pilot, the commander of the Trident Tsunami Special Forces.

**Known ****Pilot:** Neyla Kaiou

**MBF-P06 Gundam Astray Silver Frame**

**Model ****Number:** MBF-P06

**Codename: **Gundam Astray Silver Frame

**Unit ****Type: **Prototype general purpose mobile suit

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete and Triton Defense Industries

**Operator(s): **ZAFT/ISAF

**First Deployment:** Jaunary 25th, C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Dimensions: ****Head****Height:** 17.53 meters

**Weight **

**MAX: **59.6 metric tons

**EMPTY: **49.8 metric tons

**Equipment ****and ****design ****features: ****Sensor ****Range: **unknown

**Armor ****materials: **Gundanium α alloy

**Power****plant: **Experimental cold fusion reactor **Output:** unknown

**Fixed ****armaments:**75mm multi barrel CIWS 'Igelstellung' x2, fire-linked, mounted in head, 220mm missile launcher, located on right shoulder, 350mm gun launcher, 94mm high energy beam rifle, both can be combined to form anti armor shotgun or sniper rifle

**Optional****hand****armaments:**Beam saber x2, stored on hips, type 71 beam rifle, shield w/ anti beam coating, EMP shield

**Technical/Historical****Notes:** Gundam Astray Silver Frame was developed in secret along with five other Astray prototypes at Heliopolis. Silver Frame was built in conjunction with Triton Defense industries and was intended to go to the Storm Alliance as they were trying to develop different types of mobile suits and was even granted permission to copy data on the Astray project for use on the Storm Alliance's mobile suit program. Silver Frame was built using data from the GAT X-103 Buster and had a few modifications made like adding the option to carry beam sabers, the change in armor to make it more durable and the power source to allow it to operate longer on the battlefield. However the Silver Frame was the only prototype fully completed before the attack on Heliopolis and has a prototype Natural OS much like the Red Frame when it was commandeered by Lowe Guele.

**Known****Pilot:** Rengi Knaver

**MPN-0010A MP Shiki Saber**

**Model ****number:** MPN-0010A  
**Code****name:** MP Shiki Saber  
**Unit ****type:** mass produced attack use mobile suit  
**Manufacturer**: Anaheim Electronics (MPN-0010A), ZAFT Maius Military Industries, MMI (ZGMF-1023), Liberty Electronics (TMSF-083)  
**Operator:** Storm Alliance, ZAFT, ISAF  
**First ****deployment:** October 14th, C.E. 70  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso

**Appearance:** Same overall appearance as the original Hyaku Shiki except with silver reflective paint scheme  
**Dimensions:** overall height: 21.4 meters; antenna height: 19.2 meters; head height 18.5 meters  
**Weight:** empty 31.5 metric tons; max gross 54.5 metric tons  
**Armor ****materials:** Gundanium α alloy  
**Powerplant:** Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 1850 kW  
**Equipment ****and ****design ****features:** sensors, range 11200 meters; anti-beam reflective coating on armor, EMP shielding  
**Fixed ****armaments:** 2 x 60mm CIWS 'Igelstellung' Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x beam saber, power rated at 0.4 MW, stored in recharge racks in rear waist armor, hand-carried in use, 57mm high energy beam rifle, power rated at 2.8 MW, powered by rechargeable energy cap  
**Optional****h and ****armaments:** mega bazooka launcher (MPN-00100 LS Launcher Shiki)

**Technical/Historical****Notes:**The Storm Alliance saw the effectiveness ZAFT's GINN and the ISAF (mainly URA's) Patriot and the mobile suits that they acquired from Commander Kaiou's mission to intercept a mysterious planet and keep it from colliding into Earth. Looking at the data on the Hyaku Shiki gave Anaheim a chance to take into consideration to make a mass production version of the Hyaku Shiki and with encouragement from Commander Kaiou they built a mass production model of the Hyaku Shiki calling it the Shiki Saber, (shiki means 100 in Japanese) as part of Project Adamant ZERO in order to get the Storm Alliance's mobile suit program off the ground. The Shiki Saber sports much of the technology of the Universal Century except for the Gundanium α alloy and the high energy beam rifle which is an attempt to combine technology of the Universal Century and the Cosmic Era together.

The first batch of Shiki Sabers were rolled out at the Atlantis's Glory production colony on September 17th, C.E. 70 and was at first sold to the other nations of the Storm Alliance to help boost their self defense forces in order to deal with increasing pirate attacks within the Sol System. The Shiki Saber saw its first battle in a battle against the Atlantic Federation as they tried to capture one of the new mobile suits and seize Atlantis Glory colony on October 14th C.E. 70. ZAFT and the ISAF saw that the new mobile suit showed promise and a few pilots had the heads of their mobile suits remodeled to look like the head of the Shiki Saber as Chairman Clyne saw that many ZAFT pilots were eager to pilot the new mobile suit and purchased a number of mobile suits. When ZAFT received the new mobile suits, they asked the Storm Alliance to begin mass production of the Shiki Saber, which they were granted on the condition that they not turn it into another cyclops mobile suit like the GINN, DINN and CGUE models. Four months later, the ISAF approached the Storm Alliance with the intention of purchasing a batch of the new mobile suits and to also begin mass production of them as well as agreeing to keep the Shiki Saber in its pure form.

**Known ****Pilots:** Shiho Hahnenfuss, Rusty Mackenzie, Miguel Aiman, Toelle Koenig, Fa Yury, Amuro Ray, Char Azenable, Katz Kobayashi, Neru Akita, Megurine Luka, Rin Kagamine, Neyla Kaiou


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mobile Suit Gundam or anything else related to the saga.

Phase-01: The Storm Alliance's Entry into the Bloody Valentine War

Year 70 of the Cosmic Era, tensions were mounting between Earth and it's colonies due the Bloody Valentine Tragedy and the Murasame Colony Massacre, these tensions escalated into a full-scale war.

It seemed a foregone conclusion that the Earth Forces, with its superior numbers, would be victorious. But these initial assessments proved false. Almost eleven months have passed with no end in sight.

Roux Louka

"After spending three months in the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune the AEUG began to work with Royal Tsunami Defense Forces as we were assigned to go the Earthsphere and examine the situation after hearing about the Bloody Valentine incident and the Murasame Colony Massacre. Neyla thought there might be something wrong and after being contacted by the ambassador of the United Republic of Antarctica, her mother, the Queen of Neptune sent us to where the ambassador asked us to go. We were asked to go a colony belonging to an ally of theirs called the Orb Union and look into the report that the Atlantic Federation was blackmailing Morgenroete into helping them create mobile suits for along with the blessings from a noble in Orb's government. What my 'little sister' and I didn't know was that we would be thrown into a conflict following two tragedies."

Lt. Commander Neyla Kaiou, Sky Girls unit, Tsunami Corps

En route to New Manhattan, United Republic of Antarctica, February 19th, C.E. 70

I certainly hope that the rumors of the Atlantic Federation secretly making mobile suits is false because I've been in too many battles and I don't want to get into any more battles. But then again, the Storm Alliance was lagging behind on its mobile suit program and had to learn through the Black Reapers about the development of new mobile suits being developed by the ISAF and ZAFT. However, Morgenroete came to us and offered to help us rejuvenate our mobile suit program Mother accepted on the condition on that they leak the data to ZAFT. Mother was very vocal about the Bloody Valentine incident and demanded the monsters that plotted this attack and the person who fired the missile at Junius Seven be arrested and tried for violating the Sol Treaty banning all nuclear weapons. The only response received from the Atlantic Federation was the massacre at the Murasame colony in L4. ZAFT and the ISAF publicly condemned attack cut off all trade and diplomatic relations as well as began contracting their military forces to protect colonies belonging to the kingdoms of the Storm Alliance. The leaders agreed and contracted ZAFT and ISAF military personnel to help protect their colonies until military forces could be put in place. Once Storm Alliance forces were put in place, most ZAFT and ISAF forces left while our own mobile suits and new anti-mobile suit/mobile armor fighters. I just hope the new prototype being developed based off Z Gundam will be worth it. The Storm Alliance needs to upgrade as soon as possible before the Atlantic Federation jumps ahead of everybody. So now, Roux and I have two assignments: Lead a delegation to New Manhattan with a final draft of the defense treaty to give the ISAF an invitation to join the Storm Alliance and to go to Heliopolis to supervise the prototype being developed for the Storm Alliance.

Captain Roux Louka, Sky Girls unit, Tsunami Corps

En Route to Orb Union Natural Resource Satellite, Heliopolis, January 22nd, C.E. 71

I'm really surprised that Neyla had time to go to Tokyo to see her friends despite the fact that the Earth and ZAFT are at war each other. Her friends are few singers that she rescued from the clutches of Blue Cosmos in Atlantic Federation territory. They were allegedly asked to perform for the troops in San Diego before they were deployed to the frontlines. Things seemed to be going smoothly for the three singers until they were drugged by Blue Cosmos thugs and were being transported to a facility in the Eurasian Federation until Neyla led a black-ops raid deep within the Atlantic Federation in an effort to disrupt a supply train going to Miami and that's when she and the joint black-ops force saw that it was a train of kidnapped children and teenagers after interrogating a driver. It was another dirty tactic that the Atlantic Federation has been using just to win this war and they've started it early on. The members of the Storm Alliance's governing council are still debating on wither or not to go to war against the Earth Forces while they have defense treaties with ZAFT and the ISAF. At any rate, Neyla's friends are packing up and joining us because they want pay back on the bastards who tried to kidnap them. The names of Neyla's friends were Neru Akita, Rin Kagamine, and Megurine Luka; hard to believe that a few singers would want to fight in a war that they had nothing to do with. Neyla told me that they were friendly with Coordinators that they met and even performed for some of the troops at Carpentaria and Gibraltar. She told me that they were called Vocaloids because they used voice synthesizers as if they were making a techno song right there on stage.

So we made our way to the Orb Union resource satellite Heliopolis in order to participate in a big operation that the ISAF and Storm Alliance were planning along with ZAFT. Black Reaper Intelligence had warned the leaders of the Storm Alliance, ISAF and ZAFT that the Atlantic Federation would move on Heliopolis within six days and they suggested that the three factions move on them as soon as humanly possible. The leaders of the ISAF were a bit hesitant at first to move sooner than planned and once Chief Representative Athha learned that Morgenroete was being blackmailed by Atlantic Federation, he asked the URA, ZAFT and the Storm Alliance remove them from the colony and sternly told the leaders that officially he had no knowledge of the G-Weapons being developed but would have to launch a worldwide protest to sell to the Earth Forces that he truly had no idea of the G-Weapons being located there and that URA, ZAFT and Storm Alliance went too far just to procure them. Neyla's mother, President Harkin and Chairman Clyne acknowledged Chief Representative Athha's instructions and began proceeding with the plan except for the Le Creuset team as they were following up on intelligence on the possibility that the Earth Forces were building a new military satellite. I just hope everything goes to plan. I even had to bring my Z Gundam with me to assist with this big extraction job. I heard that Canard Hawkins, the adopted son of President Vivian Harkin, was leading the mission to extract all the prototypes from Heliopolis; but he followed the Le Creuset team to back them up in case they had to destroy the satellite under construction. Neyla, the three singers and I made our way to Heliopolis and did recon on the factory with help from Atlantic Federation defector First Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, codenamed Chestnut.

3rd person POV

January 25th, C.E. 71

Orb Union Resource satellite, Heliopolis

Things in the colony of Heliopolis were really peaceful to the naked eye as no one could tell that three factions had come together and were planning an operation. As for the citizens of Heliopolis, life was pretty much normal. Children playing with their friends, people out shopping either by themselves or with friends and other activities were commonly seen throughout the colony despite the fact that there was a war going on outside their peaceful world.

Outside Orb Union Resource Satellite, Heliopolis

"Hey, don't any of you guys feel bad about attacking a neutral nation's colony?" asked a ZAFT Red named Rusty Mackenzie.

"What are you talking about Rusty?" demanded another ZAFT Red pilot, Yzak Joule. "If they were neutral then they wouldn't be producing new weapons for the Naturals."

"Yzak, calm down," said Athrun Zala as the strike team was settling in. "Besides if it weren't for the Naturals in the Black Reapers, then we wouldn't have learned about them."

Yzak calmed a tiny bit; he knew Athrun was right as the Black Reapers were dangerously famous for their unique style of electronic warfare. They made ZAFT's best electronic warfare specialists look like first graders and the Earth Alliance's best cyber warfare units look like toddlers. Everyone in the PLANTs and the ISAF knew better than to make the Black Reapers their enemies because of the hell they would go through.

"I guess you're right Athrun," Yzak relented but kept still had anger in his voice, "the only Naturals that are stupid are the Earth Forces. The ISAF and the Storm Alliance are smart and some of them really bright.

"Wow Yzak, you mean you're actually admitting that there are Naturals that aren't stupid," Dearka Elsman said sarcastically.

"Hey knock it off you two," Athrun said to Dearka and Yzak as an intercom came on. "Commander Harkin is coming on the intercom. And don't forget about Ilene Kinaver's son"

"Attention to all allied forces," began Canard, "we are preparing to assault Heliopolis as you know. What you don't know is that Morgenroete was being blackmailed into helping them in creating five prototype mobile suits."

"Huh, they were blackmailed?" asked Nicol and Rusty at the same time. Yzak and Dearka were interested in what Commander Harkin was telling them.

"Officially, Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha has no knowledge of the G-Weapons and new warship; unofficially, he has asked us to remove the G-Weapons and new warship. We will succeed on this mission. An Atlantic Federation defector code named Chestnut and her staff will provide assistance in securing the G-Weapons."

"Well, this day is getting better by the minute," Rusty told his teammates with a grin on his face. "First we learn that the Earth Forces is blackmailing Morgenroete and now we have an Earth Alliance officer and her staff willing to betray their military and hand over the weapons to us. We're really lucky to have allies in unexpected places."

Athrun smiled at Rusty's last comment and agreed that they were lucky to have help from not just the ISAF and the Storm Alliance, but traitors inside the Atlantic Federation who were willing to help Earth and the PLANTs see eye to eye.

"Let's keep this operation clean and avoid hitting civilian installations," instructed Canard. "I know it'll be difficult, but we must do what we can to avoid Orb getting pissed off at us.

"Let the operation begin," said Canard as two transports silently headed off to the colony and insert the operatives.

Orb Union Resource Satellite, Heliopolis

Young Kira Yamato sat in a gazebo doing work for his professor from the technical college while listening to news footage from ZAFT's siege on the Kaohsiung spaceport that happened last week. He was typing furiously while he was looking at the work he was currently working on. His mechanical bird, Birdie, had flown to the gazebo where Kira was at followed by two of his friends Toelle and Miriallia.

"Hey Kira!" Toelle called out to Kira as he stopped working and looked to his friends.

Toelle looked at the footage of Kaohsiung as did his girlfriend Miriallia with concern.

"That's footage from Kaohsiung," observed Toelle, "dated last week. That means they've probably taken Kaohsiung."

"Kaohsiung, that's not far from Orb," observed Miriallia. "Will the homeland be alright?"

"Sure, its close but our nation and the ISAF are neutral," Toelle answered Miriallia proudly. "Can't see Orb or any other ISAF nation turning into a war zone."

"I certainly feel sorry for the Storm Alliance," said Miriallia. "It's been almost a year since the Murasame Colony Massacre and the Storm Alliance has had a rough time here in the Earthsphere."

"I know," agreed Toelle. "If you ask me, I think the Atlantic Federation has got a problem with people who are technologically superior to them. I mean come on, ZAFT, ISAF and Storm Alliance all have mobile suits and all the Atlantic Federation and the rest of the Earth Alliance have are dinky mobile armors and with the advanced ships that the Storm Alliance has, they don't stand a chance of winning."

Toelle was unaware that a Blue Cosmos officer had heard what he had said and took a picture of him, Miriallia and Kira and labeled them as targets to kill for the preservation of a blue and pure world. To the agent, anyone who sided with ZAFT and the traitors to human race were to be slaughtered without mercy and have their corpses paraded through the streets to make an example of what happens when Naturals side with Coordinators. The ISAF were no better because they allowed the so called 'Space Monsters' to live within their borders. Kira however had spaced out looking at the artificial sky of the colony and was thinking about his best friends Athrun Zala, Kyle Matsutani and Arleen Bettany after they had parted ways at the lunar city of Copernicus.

_Flashback_

C.E. 69

Lunar city of Copernicus

"One day there will be no war and the Earth and PLANTs will see eye to eye," young Athrun Zala said to his three friends giving each of them a robotic bird with different colors. "You guys will join me up in the PLANTs, right Kira, Kyle, Arleen?"

_End Flashback_

"Kira?" asked Toelle as he looked at his friend who was spacing out. Kira became startled as Toelle snapped him out of his daze. Kira gathered up all his belongings in his backpack and headed towards a taxi terminal.

"Are you absolutely sure we should do this?" Newman asked Natarile Badgeral as they walked to the same taxi terminal that Kira and his friends were heading to.

"Yes," answered Natarile as she adjusted her sunglasses. "Besides, the Atlantic Federation is just going to use the Archangel and the five prototypes as tools of mass murder. It would be better if the prototypes fell into the hands of the ISAF and ZAFT."

"I agree," said Newman. "But Commander Kaiou's plan seems a little risky."

"Yeah, capturing Artemis will be difficult if we can't get in," agreed Natarile. "But Commander Kaiou, I hear, is known for her clever tactics in battle."

"But what's at Artemis that the ISAF and Storm Alliance that they'd want?" asked Jackie Tonomura.

"If I had to venture a guess, I'd say it would probably be the Lightwave technology that the Eurasian Federation developed," answered Natarile. "Not to mention I heard a few nasty rumors about Commandant Garcia eliminating some of his fellow officers just to get posted at Artemis."

"Yeah, I heard those rumors too," agreed Newman. "We'd be doing the Eurasians a favor and getting rid of a corrupt officer." Natarile saw six teenagers gathered together talking about the usual things that teenagers talk about: boys, shopping and crushes.

Kira and his friends arrived at Morgenroete to do some work with Professor Kato. As they arrived, Kira noticed a person sitting at a chair waiting to talk to Professor Kato. Toelle looked to his other friend Kuzzey Buskirk and asked, "Hey, who's that?"

"Professor's guest," answered Kuzzey, "apparently they were told to wait here."

Kira heard Kuzzey's answer and decided to leave it at that as there was work to be done.

ZAFT _Nazca_-class vessel _Vesalius_

Canard looked to the bridge crew and then to Fredrik Ades who gave him a slight nod signaling that he was ready to begin the operation.

"You know I'm glad that maniac Le Creuset isn't here on this operation," Canard said to Fredrik Ades.

"Normally I would disagree, but I wonder why he was made a commander when he sacrifices good soldiers," said Ades.

"Well let's get Phase One of Commander Kaiou's plan underway," Canard said to the crew of the Vesalius and Gamow.

"I'm surprised that the Storm Alliance agreed to this plan," said Ades. "Why don't they just study the mobile suits they've got and use them?"

"Because they're trying to keep up with the nations here in the Earthsphere and maybe the mobile suit technology they acquired isn't adequate enough," answered Canard. "But that's just a guess. I don't know what's going through the head of the Negotiator."

"Weigh anchor, Vesalius launch," directed Ades as the engines of the Nazca-class roared to life and headed towards Heliopolis.

Inside Orb colony Heliopolis

ZAFT, ISAF and Storm Alliance commandos weaved their way through the ducts and set charges around their targets even the control booth where the Blue Cosmos appointed officers were gathering to meet the chosen G-pilots. Neyla Kaiou and her three friends made their way to a taxi terminal. As they got in the taxi, Neyla pulled out a small computer and hacked the taxi to go an area that was not in the database of the taxi company.

"Do you think that we'll get to the prototype in time before everyone else?" asked Megurine Luka, in Japanese, as she brushed her long pink hair to the side as she sat in the front passenger seat next to Neyla.

"I hope we can," answered Neyla.

"How much time do we have before the Atlantic Federation arrives at Heliopolis?" asked Neru Akita.

"24 hours tops," answered Neyla. "The prototype is guarded by three Shiki Sabers, if you three want to pilot them."

"Yeah, we're interested," said Rin Kagamine on behalf of the other two in the car with her. Megurine and Neru each gave a nod as well in agreement as they too wanted to pilot a mobile suit.

"I'll teach you to pilot," began Neyla, "But you must promise me that you won't use them as tools for murder or for the intent of revenge."

Neru gave Neyla a gentle smile and a slight nod as she replied, "You got it."

"It'll be difficult, but you have my word," said Rin. Megurine also gave a gentle smile and a curt nod to as well. Neru looked and saw that Neyla was in a daze as she thought about the events that lead up to now.

"Hey Neyla, are you okay?" Neru asked her closest friend.

Neyla snapped out of her daze and looked back to Neru as she answered her, "I'm fine, just thinking about Bloody Valentine and the Murasame Colony Massacre."

_Flashback_

February 13th, C.E. 70

Junius Seven, L5 Colony Region

"What's your purpose here in the PLANTs?" asked Fredrik Ades, the recently promoted captain of the _Vesalius_ as he saw Storm Alliance's new Argama-class ships along with their Highwind and Shera-class ships.

"We've got word that the Earth Forces is coming with a massive fleet to the PLANTs and with nukes," said Captain Cid Highwind. "We of the Storm Alliance are here to honor our agreement to protect the PLANTs from nuclear attack."

Fredrik Ades's eyes widened when Cid told him that the Earth Forces were coming with nuclear weapons.

"Get on the COM with Headquarters!" shouted Fredrik with desperation. "Tell them the Earth Forces are coming with nuclear weapons and they'll be here soon. Tell them that this not a drill. The Earth Forces are coming with damn nukes and they need to get every ship mobilized right the hell now!"

Everyone got to their tasks and the PLANT Supreme Council was in session when a ZAFT officer burst into the council room.

"What's going on?" Patrick Zala demanded to the ZAFT Green. "We're in the middle of session."

"Yes sir," acknowledged the ZAFT Green soldier, "But I got a message from ZAFT Headquarters, from Captain Fredrik Ades."

"What is it?" asked PLANTs Supreme Councilman Siegel Clyne.

"Please forgive me for what's on message," began the ZAFT Green. "These are not my words."

"Spit it out already," demanded Patrick Zala.

"As of two days ago, according to sources from the Storm Alliance," began the ZAFT Green, "an Earth Alliance fleet is heading to the PLANTs and they're packing f*n nukes! The Storm Alliance has sent Tsunami Corps from the Ocean Kingdom, Shangri-la Fleet from the Blizzard Kingdom and Mjlonir Corps from the Thunder Kingdom to aid in the defense of the PLANTs."

"Have all our ships and mobile up and running, form a defensive line," ordered Siegel Clyne. "What's the status of the ISAF?"

"President Harkin was warned by the Storm Alliance and they've already arrived in the PLANTs about two hours after the Storm Alliance entered PLANTs with new battleships," reported the ZAFT Green.

"What, the Storm Alliance has new ships?" asked Patrick Zala in surprise as the other council members were surprised as well.

"Yes sir," answered the ZAFT Green. "The Storm Alliance has new _Argama_-class battleships."

"Did they come with their _Highwind_ and _Shera_-class ships as well?" asked Ezalia Joule.

"Yes ma'am," answered the ZAFT Green with a grin on his face. "They've even brought their Shiki Saber mobile suits along with some mobile suits they acquired through unknown means."

"Other mobile suits?" asked Yuri Amalfi in surprise.

"Yes sir," answered the ZAFT Green, "MSA-003 Nemo and RGM-89 Jegan mobile suits."

"Why didn't they deploy them earlier?" asked Ezalia Joule.

"Probably to develop their own mobile suits instead of using the ones they acquired," guessed Ilene Kinaver. Everyone in the Council gave a silent nod of agreement; the Storm Alliance successfully built and deployed their own mass production mobile suit without relying on the acquired mobile suits they got from some unknown means.

"Do you think they'll develop more mass production models or variants of the current mass production model?" Yuri Amalfi asked Patrick Zala.

"It's too soon to be asking that question," answered Patrick Zala. "If I'm the leader of the Storm Alliance, I'd wait until I got complete data on my mass production models and made sure that they performed well in any possible combat situation."

"Yeah, good thinking," agreed Ezalia.

"We can talk about this at another time," cut in Siegel Clyne. "Call up all our ships and mobile suits. Have them form a defense line and integrate the ISAF and Storm Alliance with our own forces. We can't let the Earth Forces use nukes on our homes. Put a stop on all shuttle traffic going in between the PLANTs. All shuttles going to and from Earth are to be stopped as well."

"Yes sir!" acknowledged the ZAFT Green as he ran to his task.

'Lenore why did you pick today of all times to go to Junius Seven?' wondered Patrick Zala as he thought about his wife as she was heading to Junius Seven for an inspection of food production for the PLANTS.

Aprilius One Shuttle Bay

"Excuse me Mrs. Zala but it seems that we've found some tempering done to the shuttle," an attendant said to Lenore Zala, Patrick Zala's wife. "I'm afraid you'll have to postpone your trip to Junius Seven for a couple days."

"Oh, why a couple days?" Lenore asked the attendant.

"We just got word that the Earth Forces are coming this way and they've got a nuclear attack force," answered the attendant. "Also the PLANT Supreme Council has just ordered a stop for all shuttles travelling in between the PLANTs and flights to Earth."

"I see," replied Lenore as she got up from her seat. "I'm going back home. Let me know when you've fixed the tempering problem."

"Yes ma'am," said the attendant as she slightly bowed to Lenore.

Twenty hours later, the Atlantic Federation led attack on the PLANTs began in full force as the allied effort to kick the Earth Forces out of the PLANTs airspace countered their invasion fleet. Things were going well for the three allied factions as the battle was turning into an old-fashioned turkey shoot as the Earth Forces were still using mobile armors and trying to use overwhelming force against three technologically superior forces that made their numbers look pathetic. Despite sustaining heavy losses, the Earth Forces managed to make a b-line to the PLANTS with other mobile armors carrying nuclear missiles. Some of the mobile armor pilots had butterflies in their stomach and a few were nervous that they would get shot down and set off a chain reaction.

"Why won't the ISAF and the Storm Alliance come to their senses and help us slaughter every Coordinator?" asked one mobile armor pilot.

"Who gives a crap about the ISAF and Storm Alliance?" asked another mobile armor pilot. "Anyone who sides with those damn ungodly space monsters deserves to be slaughtered savagely without remorse.

"Alright guys, let's begin the final extermination of the space monsters and those who've betrayed their species," continued the same mobile armor pilot as his finger was on the trigger. "Hope you like it in hell, you godless space monsters and traitors to the human race. For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" The mobile armor pilots then fired their nuclear missiles at the PLANTs hoping to exterminate every last Coordinator and traitorous Natural living in the PLANTs. The allied forces saw the nuclear missiles and concentrated their fire at the nuclear missiles. Most of nukes were destroyed except for eight missiles that broke through and flew straight to the PLANTs. Five of the Storm Alliance's new Argama-class battleships collided with five of the missiles and were vaporized out of existence. Two ISAF Wallace-class battleships also collided with two of nukes and got vaporized as well. A lone Shiki Saber tried chasing down and shooting at the last nuclear missile. This Shiki Saber was piloted by the recently promoted Commander Neyla Kaiou. She shot wildly trying to stop the last missile along with an ISAF Patriot mobile suit piloted by Kyle Matsutani. Unfortunately, the last nuclear missile struck Junius Seven and caused the colony to break apart slowly.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Neyla as her blood curling scream turned into a tiger's roar. Once Neyla calmed down after seeing many people flash frozen as well as their tears, her sadness turned into rage.

"All allied forces, target those barbaric monsters and show them what happens when they cross a line that should never be crossed," Neyla ordered all ZAFT, ISAF and Storm Alliance forces as her eyes turned from human to tiger-like.

None of them really needed to be told what to do after Junius Seven was destroyed and 243,721 innocent lives were taken from them. Many ZAFT mobile suit pilots were furious that the Earth Forces would stoop low and use nuclear weapons to eradicate them. ISAF and Storm Alliance mobile suit were also furious at the Earth Forces as they, like their ZAFT counterparts, charged at the Earth Forces fleet from all vectors and opened fire on them destroying many Agamemnon, Drake and Nelson class ships. The Earth Forces ships and Moebius mobile armors fled once they realized they had pissed off three factions. Only about ten Moebius mobile armors out of six thousand units survived; a vast majority of the mobile armors were slaughtered as they turned tail and ran from the battle under orders from the commanding officer Captain William Sutherland, while he was comfortably at a distance from the battle. Most notably, a corps of Moebius Zero pilots were disgusted and had left the battle once they saw Junius Seven struck and all of those innocent people were savagely murdered by their commanding officers. Much to their luck an Agamemnon-class vessel came to pick them up and they headed back to their base in the Endymion Crater.

The next day after the incident, which was known as Bloody Valentine, the Storm Alliance and ISAF leaders made a joint speech condemning the Earth Alliance's unprovoked attack on the PLANTs. It was then when the leaders of the Storm Alliance demanded that the leaders who allowed the nuclear attack and the one who fired the nuclear missile at Junius Seven be arrested and tried for murder. The president of the Atlantic Federation refused to arrest the leaders and even gave an award to the mobile armor pilot who fired the nuclear missile at Junius Seven much to the anger of ZAFT, ISAF and the Storm Alliance.

In the PLANTs, Patrick had neglected his duties as he poured over the list of people who died at Junius Seven hoping that his wife Lenore was not at Junius Seven when the colony was destroyed. As he poured over the list his secretary buzzed his office.

"What? I told you not to bother me," Patrick Zala said with a light growl.

"Um, sir your wife Lenore is on phone," the secretary said to Patrick nervously.

Patrick's eyes widened when his secretary told him that Lenore was on the phone and let out a sigh of relief. He picked up the phone and talked to his wife for an hour.

Three days after Bloody Valentine, the Atlantic Federation was at it again as they sent a fleet to a Storm Alliance trade colony called Murasame Colony. Many citizens in Murasame Colony weren't expecting to see the Atlantic Federation in the airspace of their colony. All of the citizens didn't want the Atlantic Federation in their colony.

"We are cracking down on the criminals who snuck a nuclear missile on board and we believe that they might've been based out of this colony," began Captain William Sutherland with a snicker on his face as he knew that Special Forces snuck into the colony to begin the final attack to exterminate citizens of the Storm Alliance.

"I am the governor of Murasame Colony," began Murasame Colony's governor, "and we will allow no personnel from the Earth Forces to enter Murasame Colony with intentions that are deceitful. Do you honestly think that we are stupid enough to believe the words from the Butcher of Copernicus?" The governor had referred to an unofficial attack on Storm Alliance personnel that left ten citizens from the Blizzard and Ocean kingdoms dead in Copernicus.

Captain Sutherland snickered at the governor's remark and then replied, "Now why won't you allow us at least search for nuclear weapons?"

"No colony belonging to the Storm Alliance possesses or allows anyone to bring any weapons of mass destruction inside their colonies," the governor said to Captain Sutherland coldly and with authority. "So take your ships and mobile armors and get the hell out of our airspace. Otherwise, we'll make you leave by force."

Not ten minutes later, the Atlantic Federation began its attack on Murasame Colony. Many Atlantic Federation soldiers ran wild in the colony committing many savage and barbaric forms of murder and torture on men, women and children living in the colony. Mobile armors poured into the colony and opened fire on the citizens of the colony. Screams could be heard throughout the colony as wild Atlantic Federation soldiers opened fire without remorse. However the Atlantic Federation didn't expect that a lot of the colony's citizens to fight back. Atlantic Federation soldiers were then in heap of trouble as the citizens started to drive them out. Sutherland's response was to send in more mobile armors and troops to overwhelm them. Within twelve hours all of the colony's 275,000 citizens all lay dead; most of which were gunned down by soldiers and mobile armors along with two thousand eight hundred fifty-nine Atlantic Federation soldiers, five hundred eighty three mobile armors that met their fate when the citizens of Murasame Colony fought back. After confirming every last person was dead, contact was lost with Murasame Colony after communication arrays were destroyed and the Atlantic Federation moved out of the colony.

February 18, C.E. 70

Aprilius One

Many people had gathered at Aprilius One to mourn the lives lost at Junius Seven. It took longer to get the memorial service prepared because they had to retrieve frozen bodies and move the destroyed colony into the Debris Belt. Once all of this done, a memorial service was done for the innocent people and the crews who gave their lives to protect the PLANTs.

"The sacrifice made by the crews of not only our ZAFT forces, but ISAF and Storm Alliance crews will never be forgotten," began Siegel Clyne. "The lives lost at Junius Seven will never be forgotten as well. What right do the Earth Forces have in taking away so many of our citizens in such a barbaric and cowardly attack? We shall resist the demands of the Sponsor Nations and we ask for support from the ISAF and Storm Alliance to help us in our effort to secure independence and the right to exist as a nation of the Earthsphere. Through our efforts we shall…" A ZAFT soldier ran through the crowd shouting at the top of his lungs.

"There's been a massacre! There's been a massacre! Oh god there's a been massacre!" shouted the ZAFT as he ran through the crowd to the PLANT Supreme Council gathered around a podium. Siegel Clyne looked to the ZAFT soldier and asked, "What do you mean there's been a massacre?"

"M-Murasame C-Colony was at-attacked b-by the Atl-Atlantic Federation," answered the ZAFT as he panted heavily. "No-no one survived the attack."

The leaders of the Storm Alliance, ISAF and ZAFT were shocked to hear that Murasame Colony was attacked.

"Chairman Clyne," Relena Kaiou said to Siegel Clyne, "might we ask that a Nazca-class vessel be dispatched to Murasame Colony." Siegel gave a curt nod and turned to Patrick Zala and said, "Dispatch a Nazca-class vessel to Murasame Colony and see what happened."

Patrick gave Siegel a nod of acknowledgment and made a call to Fredrik Ades, a recently promoted Captain of the Nazca-class vessel _Vesalius_.

Six hours later

ZAFT Nazca-class vessel, _Vesalius_

"Sir, we're approaching Murasame Colony," the radar operator reported to Captain Fredrik Ades. "Red 16 mark 45 Charlie, distance 1100 and decreasing."

"Open all frequencies," Ades ordered his COM officer Feldt Grace.

"Yes sir," replied Feldt as she opened all frequencies.

"This is the ZAFT Nazca-class vessel _Vesalius_ calling Murasame Colony Control, please respond," Ades said hoping to get a response. "Murasame Colony Control, this is Captain Fredrik Ades of the ZAFT Nazca-class vessel _Vesalius_, please respond Murasame Colony Control."

Captain Ades got no response and then sighed.

"All hands Level 2 Battle Stations," ordered Ades. "I want a couple of mobile suit pilots to launch and head into the colony."

"But sir, won't we get in trouble with the Storm Alliance for deploying mobile suits inside the colony?" asked the radar operator.

"Right now, this is an emergency because we haven't gotten a response from Colony Control or anyone inside the colony," answered Ades. "Now let's get those mobile suits in the colony."

Within fifteen minutes a GINN and Shiki Saber had launched from the _Vesalius_ and headed into the colony to see what was going on. What they saw left them speechless and in denial as streamed the gruesome sight inside colony.

"Oh god, there was a massacre in the colony," said the GINN pilot as he landed his mobile suit and got out of the mobile suit. "Hey, hey lady what happened?"

"At…lantic Federation attacked us," said a lady that the GINN pilot picked up as she was dying. "They lied… about wanting to… look for nuclear… weapons. They used soldiers… and mobile armors. We… fought back and…" The lady then died in his arms.

"H-hey, stay with me," the GINN pilot urged the lady to no avail as she was dead. The GINN pilot, Martin De Costa, then let out a blood curling scream before gently laying the woman's body down on the ground and then gathered more information. De Costa then got back into the GINN as Captain Ades came on his COM.

"What happened out there?" Captain Ades asked De Costa.

"The Naturals of the Atlantic Federation came and attacked this colony," De Costa answered Captain Ades bitterly. "They lied about looking for nuclear weapons in the colony and when the people of Murasame Colony refused to let them in, they got attacked, they fought back taking some of the Atlantic Federation soldiers and quite a bit of mobile armors. At least the Atlantic Federation didn't walk away from this Scot-free."

De Costa then show the images from inside the colony as the bridge crew looked in horror at the images shown to them by De Costa.

"Return to the ship," Fredrik Ades ordered De Costa and the Shiki Saber pilot.

Within ten minutes, both De Costa and the Shiki Saber pilot were back on the ship and the _Vesalius_ turned to go back to the PLANTs. As they entered the PLANTs airspace, a broadcast was sent throughout the Sol System.

"We now go live to Washington as President Chapman is making a speech to all the Earthsphere," said a TV reporter.

"Now what pack of lies are the Naturals going to say now?" Feldt asked in disgust.

"Looks like we're going to find out," answered Fredrik Ades as the President of the Atlantic Federation walked to the podium.

Atlantic Federation capital Washington, D.C.

President Graham Chapman stood at his podium with two Teleprompters on both his left and right as they would show him his speech. He was already nervous because Blue Cosmos had 'convinced' him to authorize the nuclear attack on the PLANTs, award the mobile armor a medal for the destruction Junius Seven and also authorize the slaughtering of 275,000 people at Murasame Colony. As far as he was concerned, he was responsible for the death of 518,721 people that were killed without remorse.

"You're on Mr. President," said Graham's aide.

"My fellow citizens of the Earth Alliance," began Graham with Murata Azrael on his left, "I come before you with good news that will aid in our mission to bring the PLANTs back under submission. I have been informed that a colony belonging to the Storm Alliance suspected of housing additional nuclear weapons has been silenced and all weapons have been confiscated and the citizens have been punished."

The images of the massacred citizens and destroyed buildings were shown to everyone in Sol System. Many in the nations of Storm Alliance were horrified to see that their citizens were lying dead. The leaders of the Storm Alliance were horrified to see their own citizens slaughtered savagely. Many in the PLANT Supreme Council were also horrified to see what had happened at Murasame Colony; President Vivian Harkin of the URA and acting representative of the ISAF had tears in her eyes as she saw what had happened.

"With the operation being a great success, I personally would like to thank the brave soldiers who took part in the operation to punish the Storm Alliance," continued Graham Chapman. "What right does the Storm Alliance have to make colonies without consulting the Sponsor Nations? What right do they have to say that weapons of mass destruction are wrong but yet hide them in one of their colonies and deny our military forces the unrestricted access to the colonies?"

Many people in the PLANTs, ISAF and the Storm Alliance were outraged by President Chapman's speech; many were screaming for all out war against the Earth Forces and others wanted to return the favor to the Atlantic Federation for wiping out a colony full of innocent men, women and children. What Graham Chapman allowed was unforgivable and a lot of people would be out for his blood along with ZAFT and the ISAF. For next few days President Chapman would have to lay low for safety's sake. Relena Kaiou and the other leaders of the Storm Alliance went to their people and consulted them. 95% percent of the Storm Alliance's citizens voted to support ZAFT and increase production of mobile suits and then declare war on the Atlantic Federation.

_End Flashback_

Neyla then turned the cab into a hill which turned out to be cloaked entrance to the top secret facility holding one of Storm Alliance's prototypes that they would be taking possession of. Standing guard were three Shiki Saber mobile suits equipped with a different Striker pack that were based off of one of the G-Weapons, the Buster and two of the Striker Packs designed for the Strike, Sword Striker and IWSP.

At the Morgenroete facility, 17 year-old Rengi Kinaver had slipped into facility as he had heard rumors that Orb was developing its own mobile suit program and wanted to see if it was true. Using the training he got from the Blue Cosmos thugs, he snuck inside as an employee of the garbage company and ditched the uniform he 'borrowed' and revealed the Morgenroete uniform he had hidden underneath his disguise. Slipping past the guards and giving the employees an occasional curt nod and picked up a card key giving him access to the mobile hangar that was apparently in a separate hangar that an agent of Blue Cosmos had stored the mobile suit. Young Rengi found the hangar and what he saw made him look like a kid at Christmas.

To Be Continued...


End file.
